


Comforted By Love

by KiwiSylveon



Series: Seduce Sisters [13]
Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiSylveon/pseuds/KiwiSylveon
Summary: Violet's wall finally crumbles as she allows Sam to see her true self.





	Comforted By Love

Violet naturally relaxed into Sam's arms as she soaked in how he had just stated his love for her to not only Diana, but their siblings. That fact made her so proud of him and realize how far he had come in the short time: from being a complete jerk to someone who now was able to love someone. It proved she was right to finally be able to let him into her heart for good, knowing now he loved her.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Mhm. Thanks... For defending me...” She said, letting herself accept that she was willing to let him protect her for as long as possible.

“There's no way I'd let her hurt the one I love.”

Violet looked at him and saw the truth of his feelings shimmering in his eyes, which made her blink a few times, probably looking like an owl for a moment. “Y..You love me?”

Sam brushed a few strands of hair from her face, smiling. “I'm an asshole, yeah. Do I deserve to like you? No. I don't even deserve to be holding you now... But... You.. I just... I love you, okay? I love you.”

Her face flushed at how gently he treated her while also being serious about how he felt. She nuzzled her burning cheek into his hand, softening as she spoke, dropping her wall completely to him alone. “What a pair we are... Both of us could give two fucks about what others think... I feel so protected and safe when you’re around me. I love the way you defend me, and make me feel secure. There’s no guy in the world who can understand me better than you do... I love you more and more every day... I love you, Sam...” Her heart was beating so loud, she felt like Sam would be able to hear it if he wanted to and that made her happier more than anything. He had found his way around her defenses and made her his.

He smiled softly and leaned to rest his forehead on hers before he gently angled so he hovered an inch away from her lips, pausing to let her show him exactly what she felt. He smiled when she huffed before she pulled him into a kiss, making him groan softly as he returned her kiss with his own.

Violet knew her life would never be the same if anything happened to Sam. He was her new life and one she would go into happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight as he did to her, running her hand through his hair and getting him to shudder in her arms. Feeling bold, she went to her toes to press fully against him, knowing he would always catch her if she would fall, earning him grunting and tightening the hold on her.

Her ribs protested the actions, but she couldn't care less about it. Her knuckles pulsed from her earlier action, but she couldn't feel it from the love she felt from Sam. She nearly whined when he pulled back to stare into her forest green eyes, getting lost herself in his emerald ones. Her libido gushed that they would have the cutest children one day before melting at the love he showed. “Are you...?” She wanted to know if he needed energy, but her words slipped away.

“No... I just...”

That made her libido shudder in recognition: he wanted her. She mentally laughed at the irony of the situation: an incubus wanted her, a simple human. Though, she wanted him, too, so that was expected, but she was, indeed, a virgin and was wondering if she really wanted to give him that so early. She snapped out of the train of thought when he spoke again.

“If you don't want to, we don't have to... It's up to you, V.”

Her heart exploded at how he was willing to set aside his own needs to make her happy, plus using the nickname only a select few knew made the choice that much easier on her as she rubbed their noses together, earning him blushing slightly. Her own reply made her blush, but she wanted to be a little daring, too. “I want to make love to you.” She watched something snap in his eyes as he pulled her into a deep kiss, purring to herself at the accomplishment.

One of his hands cupped the back of her head and angled it so he could tease her into opening her mouth by running his tongue softly over her lips. The other hand held her hip before bringing her leg up to hang it on his own hip, getting her to gasp and open herself to his kiss.

Violet growled softly at the trick before shuddering at how this opened her to feel how much he desired her as he would soon learn how much she desired him. She was barely aware of him taking her to her room until she wound up against her wall, moaning into his mouth at how good it felt. Her ribs, however, ached more at the action and she knew that she would definitely be sore in the morning.

She nearly laughed at how they nearly tore the others tops off in their heated state before pulling him back into a kiss, feeling him not only groan, but grind slightly against her, making her melt against him and let him make the clumsy way, with them almost tearing the remainder of their clothes off, to the bed, him landing on top of her.

Her libido took over at that point, her mind tossed away into Cloud Nine. When he pulled back, there was a single trail of saliva linking them as they tried to catch their breath. Her hands continued to run though his hair as she smiled at his slight hesitation and kissed his cheek lovingly. “Let go... I'm ready...” She watched his hesitation melt away as he kissed her to cover her whimper of pain when he slid in fully, breaking the barrier and claiming her as his.

He rained kisses over her body before meeting her gaze. “I’ll never let you go.” He promised as she melted and brought him into another kiss, starting to move slowly, to let her get accustomed to him.

Violet let herself get wrapped up in what was Sam: his embrace, his kisses and his heat. The promise he gave broke down her last little resistance and caused her to erupt into passion again, meeting his movements with her own. The two of them would catch fire soon, but Violet couldn't care less. Their heat needed to be relieved and this was the better way to do so as she let his true name slip from her lips and got him to drive them even harder into the pleasure-filled world that waited for them.

She snuggled closer and listened to his heart beating, knowing it beat for her, feeling him hold her tighter. “I love you.” He said so easily.

Smiling, Violet melted her wall for him. “I love you too, Sam...”

 


End file.
